ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Cressida Obdilord
Cressida Obdilord is a playable character added in the PSP remake of Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. She makes an appearance in both Neutral and Chaos routes, but only joins in the latter if the requirements to her recruitment have been fulfilled. Warren Report "Cressida Obdilord. Age 17. A Galgastani who once served her clan in battle. She is the daughter of the Necromancer Nybeth. Together with mother, Cassandra, and sister, Moldova, she practices necromancy under her father. At the fall of the Kingdom of Galgastan she fled to Golyat." If Recruited "Denam saved her from death at the hands of her father. Despising Nybeth for defiling the corpses of her mother and sister, she gave up the necromantic arts. She resolved to fight alongside Denam to defeat Nybeth and avenge her kin." Story Personality Despite her macabre profession, Cressida is a well-intentioned girl who used the arts of Necromancy, which were imposed on her by her father, to help the dead archieve peace and fulfill their dying wishes. She herself has witnessed firsthand how foul the misuse of Necromancy can be, which makes her wary of its power. Despite the Hierophant's and her father's actions, she is extremely loyal to the Galgastan; for this reason, Denam will need a high Chaos Frame with the Galgastan for her to join. All of the above is only reflected in the Chaos route. In the Neutral route, she lacks any of the same character depth, becoming an evil Necromancer, much the same as her father, and eventually being slain by Denam. Recruitment Exclusive to the Chaos route. During Chapter 4 of the Chaos route, read the Talk topic "The Balmamusa Dead" to unlock a battle in Balmamusa, where you must revive the Cleric Oelias (she will teleport out) and then kill the undead. Later, go to Qadriga Fortess to trigger a battle with the Terror Knight Dievold. Finally, go to Golyat to face Nybeth, along with some old friends and enemies, in a battle where you must rescue Cressida. Save her and then tell her "You will not be judged by me"; you must have high Chaos Frame with the Galgastan else she will not join you. Overview Cressida is the only unique recruitable Necromancer, and a new addition to this version. Only by recruiting her can the player have access to the Necroprentice's Marks to change other units into Necromancers. As mentioned in the Necromancer page, this class can be considered one of the top-tier casters of the game, their Necromancy movepool gives them unique and interesting effects against enemies and also their innate abilities to support other Undead units. As Cressida has slightly superior stats than generic Necromancers, she can easily become your best unit of this class. Her trained skills in Necromancy and Dark Magic also make her an ideal unit to reclass into a Lich. Already one of the best spellcasting classes in the game, Cressida's higher-than-average stats give her an edge over generics and most unique and semi-unique units, the only downside being the reduced RT, VIT and RES. Sadly, she might be eclipsed by other casters and even trained generics due to both the lateness of her recruitment and the very specific conditions to do so. For more details see the respective classes' pages. Gallery LuCT Cressida Artwork.png|Cressida's Artwork (Full body, lower res.) Trivia * Her first name is the same as that of a minor boss in Knight of Lodis, whose motivation for fighting you was revenge for the death of her parents. Category:Let Us Cling Together - Characters